Current real-time communication systems (e.g. video conference, etc.) require high bandwidth and consume a large volume of data during operation. To enable fluid video conferencing capabilities, such systems generally require a user to choose between lower data rates (lower quality) or higher data rates (higher quality). In another instance, a relatively unreliable network connection for a connected user may directly cause a lower rate video stream (and hence a lower quality stream) to be sent.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.